vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Xai
The Xai are a species of abhumans loosely related to the Xai'athi. They are the inhabitants of the technologically advanced Core Worlds of the Solaris Federation, and the true vision of their creator and father, Binadamu Madora. Their physiology is far more advanced than the Xai'athi's, and the Xai are superior to the Xai'athi in every way. Binadamu spent millennia searching for a way to create a race that could not be corrupted by Chaos, and that could use every bit of technology developed by the Xai'athi to the greatest degree possible. The Xai are part of Binadamu's plan to conquer vast swaths of the Imperium of Man, and one day replace humanity as the dominate force of the galaxy. The Xai threathen to overtake humanity, and if Binadamu's work pays off, they may actually save the galaxy from the threats that may soon overpower the dying Imperium of Man. History Biology Politics 'Government' All Xai answer to Binadamu and Caria, and no one else. Binadamu and Caria are literally the parents of the Xai, and like any good child, the Xai obey every word that comes out of their parents mouth, less they need to be disiplined. The Xai have no functioning government as of yet, and simply live out their lives as Federation citizens. There have been many Xai politicans in the Solaris government, such as former Kansela, Lisa Krane (now the current Antioch of the Federation military), and Ziada Madora, the former Director of the Bureau of Xeno Affairs, and currently one of Binadamu's Heralds. The Xai are well versed in the art of politics, and will usually attempt to force themselves into the political heirarchy of another species government if they find themselves in a position to so. 'Laws' The laws of the Xai are based around their service to Binadamu, and their future job as caretakers of Solaris. The Xai have no laws regarding ethics and conduct, and are free to act as they please so long as Binadamu's will is done. The Xai call this unwritten law the "Golden Rule". So long as Binadamu is obeyed, and he is happy, the Xai can do whatever they want. They do have a judicial force known as the Marshals of Solaris, who are led by the Amara, Xaiver Madora. The Marshals maintain order, and nothing more. If someone tries to blow up a building, the Marshals move in a step on the impuntine wrech. If a group of non-Xai cultists (as the Xai themselves do not worship Chaos), try to summon daemons into the Core Worlds, the Marshals ruthlessly crush the situtation, and began investigating how the cultists got into the Core Worlds in the first place. 'Foreign Relations' The Xai consider all other species as unworthy of their time, and typically prefer to hunt them as a passtime. Dealings with the Imperium of Man are rare, and such with the Eldar are non-existent, as the Xai enslave all Eldar they find. The Core Worlds of Solaris, where the Xai are located, is closed off to all other species save for the Xai'athi, and even then, they must aquire government permission to do so. Thus, contact with the Xai is limit at best, and sparse at worse. What can be said about the Xai's dealings with the rest of the galaxy is that they are either selling slaves, buying slaves, hunting others, or conquering planets for "fun and recreation". Imperium of Man: The Xai see the Imperium as a dying collection of worlds that had no right to exist in the first place. They go on hunting trips into the Imperium, hunting Imperial citizens, and tracking down the greatest prey ever to come out of the Imperium; Space Marines. Since the Xai have already come up with plans for conquering the Imperium in the near future, they feel it appropriate to prepare for the war ahead, and testing the strengths and weaknesses of their new "prey". Eldar: The Eldar are horrified with the new evolution of the Xai'athi. They see the Xai as direct threat to their survival, moreso than the Xai'athi themselves. The Xai do not see the Eldar as a threat to their future, most believing that the Eldar have no place on the galactic stage, and ignore them completely. Only those Eldar who pester the Xai earn their wrath, a fath no Eldar wishes to undergo. Tau Empire: The Tau have been advised by Xai'athi to avoid going near the Xai. They have been experimenting on xenos, primarily as a way to pass the time. The few poor Tau to find themselves inside of a Xai lab, are seldom expected to survive the experience. For the few that have, they warn other Tau of the dangers, and this information has made it's way to the Tau Empire, damaging the reputation of Solaris, and marring the good image the Xai'athi have built with the Tau. Orks: The Xai hunt the Orks as a passtime, going on massive hunting parties which are armed with enough weaponry to conquer a small world. The Xai see the Orks, along with a few other xenos, as the only suitable prey in the galaxy, as the Federation drove off the Orks that once inhabitanted Xai'athi space millennia ago. The Orks pay no heed to the Xai, but they do attempt seek out the Xai homeworlds, which they hope house the rest of these suitable fighters. Dark Eldar: The Xai, incapable of feeling pain or fear, are of little use to the Dark Eldar. In a society where they thrive on pain and fear, the Xai simply laugh at the threats of the Dark Eldar, and when the chance arises, sieze any of the xenos to take by to Nyanda to experiment on. They inflict the same horrors on the Dark Eldar as they do to others. Neither have in plans to work together in the future. Society 'Culture' 'Psykers' All Xai are psykers, abeit far weaker than most Xai'athi psykers, and far weaker than Eldar psykers. The Xai got around this by creating the Xin, a companion race to theirs. The Xin have the genetic codes of the Nokemono, Liulan, and Anugami blended into the new Xin one, and their psychic powers inhanced. All Xin psykers are considered Gamma grade psykers, exceeding the weaker Epsilon and Zeta grade psykers of the Xai. The Xai see the Xin as trheir lessers, but treat them with respect, and it is not unknown for Xai commanders to choose Xin as their trusted companions. Technology Xai technology is considered as close to hyper-advanced as one can get, surpassing the technology of the Dark Ages, and still managing to have a reasonable scientific explanation for it, without going into the realm of truely bizarre, and terrifying the listener. The Xai use Xai'athi technology to the fullest, such as the Roho Webs, which captures the souls of a Xai upon death, and the Rayon Shield, which creates a field solidified of particles that asorb energy, and add it to users own. The Xai's technology exceeds anything the Xai'athi could ever develop, as Binadamu is leading their research, and such Amara such as Asani, assist the Xai in their more devious advancements (such as utilizing the Warp in their weapons of war). The Xai use elements the Xai'athi have never seen before, and are at the apex of humanity's technological achievements. 'Weapons' 'Travel' The Xai use nodedrives, which are far safer and faster than any other FTL drive in the galaxy, short of the Eldar webways and Necron phase drives. The Xai can travel anywhere in the galaxy in a matter of days or even hours. This allows the Xai to reinforce worlds threatened by outsiders quickly, and use large-scale hit-and-run tatics within the Imperium, and retreat back to Xai space thousands of lightyears outside of the Astronomican. Even better is the fact that node drives are uneffected by warp storms, and can go anywhere without being detected by enemy forces. Nodegates, large enough to allow entire fleets to travel at the same time, criss-cross the Federation, and allow ships without faster-than-light engines to travel anywhere within Federation, perfect for newly built colonies lacking shipyards and higher quailty ships. However, nodedrives are energy hogs, asorbing enough energy to power a small city, and cause devestating explosions if tampered with, unmaintained, or if they do not recieve the required energy needs. Node technology is desendent from the Eldar Webways, which they perfected after they took on the Slann's role in the galaxy. Unlike the Craftworld Eldar who have no idea how to construct webways after the Fall, the Xai are capable of doing so themselves, since they have all of the Eldar's technological data from before the Fall. The Eldar view the Xai with contempt for this, and have do everything in their power to remove this power from them, for they know what the Xai are truely capable of doing with that knowledge. The Xai's ability to build webways however, is null, as they prefer the more direct method of nodegates. Unlike the webway gates that are linked to each other in the galaxy, the nodegates are connected one-by-one, and only go in two directionsm back and forth. 'Xaiformation' When a planet is conquered by the Xai, to prevent it from falling back into enemy hands, and contributing tot heir war effort, the Xai will transform the planet into a world only they can survive on. This process is call Xaiformation, in which the planet's surface is transformed into sardonikium, and the core and seas into nishatium. The planet has glowing blue seas of nishatium, blackish-purple land masses made out of sardonikium, dark nanite clouds, and dark blue and purple skies fill the planet. Only a Xai (as well as Xai'athi) can truely appreciate such a planet. The planet can provide the Xai with all the food they need, and the liquid nishatium provides the Xai with the liquid refreshment they require. The elements on the planet are toxic to all other life, as the nanite swarms that take the place of clouds attack any hostile life on the planet. Such worlds are usually avoided by the Tyranids as they have no bio-mass (save for the Xai themselves) that can be safely devourd. These worlds are simply quarantined by the Imperium, as they have no use to the Imperials how cannot safely land on the planet. The Orks' spores cannot survive on the planet, as the nanites are designed to destroy the spores once they reach the molcular level, preventing feral Ork armies from growing on the planet. As such, if the Xai'athi transform and entire sector into Crystalline Worlds, then no other sentient race can inhabit the sector. This also discourages invasions on Xai worlds, as the planet will become hostile to the attackers. Bases will no foundations, as the invaders must penatrate the sardonikium crust, energy weapons will be useless, as the energy cells will be drained by the nishatium and sardonkium fields, and entire armies will be killed by the swarms of nanites floating across the planet. Category:Storage Category:Copyright